To Assume is to
by goingdownhillagain
Summary: Remember what your parents use to say about assumptions?


**To Assume Is To-**

By goingdownhillagain

"Oh Releeeena! Come out at play-i-ay!"

From Relena's hiding place Duo's voiced danced over her ears, beckoning her to whatever mischief he had in mind. Normally she would have responded. After a long and rather tense conversation at the end of the Mariemaia Incident, they had come to an understanding and later on something similar to a friendship.

However, with the familiar rhythm of Duo's gait echoing down the wooden hallway, Relena did not move.

She was not stupid.

She was couched in an upright fetal position, her head pressed rather aggressively against the oak underside of the cushion covering that made up the window seat situated in the private reading room in Quatre's mansion. In the haze of escape she didn't have a clue of the mansion's layout, but it seemed that her instinct for survival steered her to this simple yet well-disguised hiding spot. This however didn't stop the two young men from entering the room where she hid.

She just hoped Hilde got away.

"Heero I don't think she made it this far up the floors."

"Hn."

Their voices were close. That meant they were at the entrance-way.

" Do you think Hilde with her?"

"Maybe, they were heading in the same direction when we turned the corner."

Duo chuckled, "Still funny when I think about it. Never knew lil' Miss Princess could run so fast."

"She's had practice. Remember the fire cracker prank?"

Even in her hiding spot she could sense the barely suppressed maniacal grin on Heero's face.

"You know, Heero…"

"Hn?"

"It takes a sick person to come up with what they did, ya know?"

Relena cringed.

"Not sick…just a warped, perverted sense of reality. Sometimes I marvel at the

length and breath of Relena's delusions."

"Told you she was fucked over."

This time Relena didn't flinch; she was too busy trying not to cry. It was boarding school all over again. First there was the isolation of knowing that she wasn't like everyone else when she came into their midst. Then her desperate attempts to fit in, smiling like everyone, talking, laughing and trying to see the world like they do. Then something would happen; a misspoken word, a different style of dress at a dance, a call to the Principal's office, or someone just mentioning something about her family connections and suddenly she's alone again. The pariah…the scapegoat.

The fucked-up lil' Princess just trying too hard.

But this time it's worse; worse because she had fulfilled her ultimate nightmare. She was the one who did something wrong.

So deep in her depression that she almost missed the rest of the conversation.

"Whatever, I'm tired admiring this stuffy room. Pretty pants ain't here. One more check then the grounds?"

"Hn."

Their footsteps faded slowly.

Relena shakily let go of the breath she had been holding. She was still amazed that neither Heero nor Duo found her, knowing their abilities and their current animosity towards her. Taking a quiet breath, she mental began to plan her escape from the house. Quatre's mansion was bigger than the state-owned one she lived in, so there was a good chance she could leave her hiding place and not run into them.

Thankfully she'd got her license.

Relena began taking another deep breath to calm herself down. Now all she had to do was borrow a car-

"I know you're in here, Relena."

An involuntary cough escaped her mouth. Her saliva, pumped by a surge of adrenaline rushed down whatever holes it could find. Unfortunately, her lungs had serious issues with it.

"You know you can't hide from me. You never had the skill."

_Ouch! Heero knows how to make a girl feel good about herself. _

She could now clearly hear Heero's voice and from his measured footsteps echoing off the thin carpet told her that he was in the middle of the room, near the love seat, about two meters away from her hiding spot.

"Relena…no, let's be formal about this, since that seems to be the only way you can communicate and pay attention. Miss. Peacecraft. You have been a very overbearing and absolutely clueless little girl."

_What is his bloody problem?_

A small voice of righteous indignation rose like a banshee demanding justice and a re-establishment of honor. Her need for self-preservation savagely beat the hell out of it.

"Before you get …annoyed, I should point out that this is a just one incident in a long list of faux-pas that you seem to successfully achieve despite the fact that you happen to be the Vice-Foreign Minister and thus should have some level of intelligence. Not that I'm surprised. You do have this nasty habit of making assumptions."

Relena froze as Heero's footsteps came closer to the window seat.

"Yes, now I understand. Every-time I find you, you're in some predicament. And all because you never take your time to work through your highly questionable assumptions."

Relena frowned a bit at this statement. What the hell he meant by that?

"Take for instance, when I first met you. Who in their right, sane mind will look at someone with a gun pointing to their face and just curtsy? I did threaten to kill you! You act like I accepted your invitation to tea. In the name of everything just and holy did you have a death wish or were you just playing out some sadomasochistic fantasy?"

_No actually I was scared out of my wits_! However, years of training taught her to be strong in the face of danger, …or a pretty boy with a gun. Again her mind tried to figure out how he was able to hide that gun in his tights all those years-

"Then throughout the entire war you systematically allowed yourself to be kidnapped or held hostage by every half-ass organization or gang within a five mile radius. Which reminds me. Why did you surrender to OZ? What were you thinking? You were hoping that Krushrenada would just magically see you and be moved to spare the people of OZ?"

_I was hoping that I could spare people who had nothing to do with this fight the pain of paying for it. And it worked, too. Not only that by it gave you and your comrades enough time to deal with Krushrenada. So don't give me any-_

"Duo once told me you had a martyr complex; I think he was right. If I knew you were this messed up, I should have put you out of your misery."

_Okay, that's just mean!_

Righteous indignation was beginning to sound better with each passing second. The cramped little hovel, which was once a perfected hiding place, now was stifling with her annoyance. Sweat ran delicately down her back, but she was too angry to care. She had half a mind to reveal herself to him just so that she could tell him where to stick his-

"Do you know how much hell you've put me through?"

The question was almost whispered but it was loud enough to cause Relena's internal rant to stop in mid syllable. Heero continued quietly.

"There you were, perched like some human sacrifice waiting to be strapped to an alter. And you had the gall to smile as you hand over your life to someone who had no qualms. Relena, you think so little of yourself; so little of me to just throw away your life like that?"

_I…I didn't know…I thought…_

"I don't want to know what you were thinking about. Do you know what I was feeling when I saw that? Yes. I feel things! Surprised, are we?"

_I never said you didn't, you idiot!_

"Duo had to hold me back from charging in there and blowing up that damned thing they pass for a government, just to get you away from OZ."

_I'm…sorry…_

"But even after you finally escape that mess, you didn't learn your lesson. You get yourself kidnapped again, by a child…"

_She had help and besides she's a very intelligent child!_

"Then you put your confidence in someone who was trying to restart a war with the organization your slightly cracked and sexually repressed brother started up…"

_Ok crackled, I'll admit, but sexually repressed…that's…that's just…mean!_

"Then you allow yourself to be used by that General, though thankfully I was able to stop that incident."

_Yes, that was…awkward…how was I supposed to know he had dreams of taking over the ESUN by banging the leader? Though it did make sense if you think about it. Me being sexually desperate and all…_

"But nothing can top what you just did to Duo and I."

_Oh, shit_

Relena felt herself deflate at Heero's words. Immediately she remembered why she was crouched in a musty, cobwebbed hole, the rays of the sun slowly toasting the left side of her body.

"By the way, Duo wants to kill you."

_Yes, he would, now would he?_

"Not only did you assume…again…but you dragged Hilde into your mad delusions. You made things difficult for him, and you should have realized by now how important Hilde is to him?"

_But I thought they were just friends. I mean Duo never showed any interest in her…how was I supposed to know?_

"Seriously Relena, what made you think we were gay?"

Relena flinched at the question

_Yes, what made me think they were gay? How did I come up with such a cockamamie idea? Wait a minute, I know how! It was- _

"Quatre told me that the main cause of all of this is Dorothy…I think he's right. When did you start listening to her? Didn't she try to kill you?"

_Yes, but you don't understand. She's the one person who will tell me the truth. Even through the war, if I couldn't rely on her for anything else, at least I could rely on her to be maniacally and brutally honest. Besides she was the only one who saw me as something other than a potential trophy._

"Anyhow, thanks to your meddling in affairs that, quite honestly, didn't exist, we are now on three weeks suspension. Duo, in particular has to go through anger management therapy. The only good thing about this is that we finally got to deal with Davison and his cronies.

But Relena, I just realized something."

Relena waited quietly for Heero to continue. So eager was she hear his next words that she didn't remember to keep track of his position. Suddenly it dawned on her how close he really was to her spot.

"I am responsible for all this. This is entirely my fault."

_Eh?_

"I should have realized the beast I was dealing with. I now realize, Relena that your natural intelligence does not correspond with your common sense."

_Alright, I getting very fed-up with your insults you tight wearing-_

"I think I need to change my methods of keeping you under control"

_What did he just say?!_

"First of all, no more talking to Dorothy. If you want me to tell you what I want from you, you will ask me and me alone."

_Like you talk all the-wait, what do you mean what you want from me?_

"Secondly, you're going to apologize to Duo. He was actually starting to like you. You're going to have to prove yourself again."

Relena's heart dropped a bit again. For some reason, having Duo's friendship meant a lot to her.

"And lastly, from now on, I'm going to be in charge. No more playing games, no more being the silent type. You belong to me and NOTHING…not even your pathetic attempts to get rid of me are going to change that!"

Relena could hear the change in his voice. He still sounded his controlled self, however there was something new winding through the timbre of his voice. A sliver of deadly intent, of a determination to crush and destroy. A focused need to dominate.

And at that moment she realized what she had done. She hadn't just made a horrible assumption, which may have destroyed the reputation of two people she respected. She had, rather stupidly, released the all encompassing hunting instinct of a man who was accustomed to and always getting everything he wanted.

And, for the first time, was denied it.

"You better hope I don't find you."

Relena sincerely hoped so too, but it was not meant to be. As Relena desperately tried to think of a way to undo what she had done, the barrier between herself and the sun light suddenly shifted. She didn't have enough time to take a breath to scream before strong hands reached in and, hooking underneath her armpits, hauled her out of her hole. Relena's eyes quickly re-adjusted to the light and what she be a sight worse than the one she saw when she met him at her school.

Hs hair, as usual, was messy as ever. But this time, it seemed has if his locks had a life of their own. They swayed with each heavy breath he took, moving silently as they hid his eyes from her. His mouth was unsmiling and she could feel what her eyes saw; muscles in his chest and arms flexing as they effortlessly suspended her over her now useless haven.

He lifted his head and Relena almost peed herself. His eyes blazed in heated sapphire, shinning with an unholy fire that meant some rather painful consequence for whomever it was aimed at. If it were an enemy from the wars or a criminal they had to deal with, Heero's expression would be understandable. But it was directed at only her and, for the first time in her entire life, she was truly frightened.

Then he smiled.

"Now what do we have here?"

It was mid evening, and a slight breeze blew through the open window of the sitting room. As it turned out the room was not all that stuffy. The material of the furniture was designed to breath, which worked out well for Relena.

She was already quite uncomfortable in only her bra and underwear.

She had no idea where her blouse and pants were; her shoes lost somewhere near the bookcase. However Heero didn't seem too particularly interested.

He was too busy playing with her hair.

There they were; Heero sprawled yet upright, Relena in miss-matched underwear, draped across his lap. She was staring at him cautiously as he ran his fingers through her unbraided hair. It seemed as if she didn't even notice that her lips were swollen, or that a dark spot just behind her left ear was slowly expanding.

Suddenly the phone ran, and with the elegance of a lion in a pride, Heero reached across and activated it. Dorothy filled the screen.

"_Yuy, I need to speak to Relena."_

"Well, unfortunately, you can't. As a matter of fact, I don't think you will be allowed to talk to her for a while."

"_What do you mean Yuy?"_

"I mean, you have fucked her up one too many times. You are very persistent in trying to warp people into you image and you nearly got Relena. But don't worry; I was able to stop it before it got worse. Dorothy, you really need to learn to keep you scheming claws out of things not of your concern."

"_Really, well if you handled your things like they were supposed to be handled Yuy, then maybe I wouldn't have to come in and fix it my way."_

Heero was silent at first, but then smiled.

"Poor Dorothy still can't let go, can you? Need something to control. Anyways wanted her but couldn't."

Dorothy eyes narrowed slightly, but she said nothing.

"Unfortunately, I must disappoint you. You see Relena and I have come to an understanding. You could say that she finally knows what I really feel and she now confident in what the situation is."

"_So, why are you so frighten of her speaking to me," _Dorothy smirked,_ "Or is she still not convinced. Maybe you are not as secure as you-"_

"Would you like to see her?"

Heero didn't even bother to hide his smile as Dorothy stammered. Relena, who was following the entire conversation and turned to the screen. Heero didn't need to see to know that a flash of jealousy darted across Dorothy's face.

"Um, Dorothy, really sorry about this but…I'll be missing tea for the rest of the…" Relena looked at Heero carefully, "um…year. You understand, don't you?"

Dorothy stared intently at Relena, searching her expression for some clue. Then Dorothy exhaled, slowly folding in her shoulders.

"_No matter Princess, whenever you have the time."_

Relena nodded her head then settled back into Heero's lap. Heero retook possession of her hair.

"Alright Dorothy, we have to go. By the way, I suggest you don't try to contact Hilde. She and Duo are working things out too."

"_Now why would I do that?"_

"Because you seem to have been never taught the simple rule about assuming. Goodbye Dorothy."

And before she could answer, he disconnected.

Silence reined again I the cozy rule. Heero had now moved on to massaging the base of Relena's neck with one hand.

"You know, Heero…"

"Hmm?"

"It never was like that between us. Dorothy and I."

Heero stared at her for a long time and as his gaze danced across her face, a shiver ran down her back.

"That's what you think."

Silence fell again, as the lights in the room gently lit up with the encroaching night. And there Relena lay, incased in the arms of something she wasn't quite sure about.

"Heero?"

"Hn?"

"Do I really need to wear these handcuffs?"

Heero glanced at the Gundanium rings encircling her delicate wrists.

"Yes."

Relena sighed into the night.

"Can I at least get my pants back?"

There was silence again.

"No."

Dorothy stared out of her office window, as the sun began to set. In her head played one of the many sayings her grandmother used to use when she was disciplining her. She never realized until now what her grandmother meant and as the sun played on her glass of white wine, she quietly whispered her grandmother's favorite saying

"To assume is to make an ass out of you and me."


End file.
